tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
~Starting Line~ Boys, Be Mighty
'~Starting Line~ Boys, Be Mighty! '(スタートライン ～Boys, Be Mighty～ Sutāto Rain ~Boys, Be Mighty~) is the sixth episode of TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION. Synopsis "We, the athletes, swear not to forget to thank our fans and live up to their expectations as we fight fair and square to the best of our ability. Athlete representative, Sora Ohara." The entertainers of Tsukino Entertainment Productions have gathered for the red versus white TSUKIPRO Sports Tournament. Team red is Six Gravity, SolidS, and SOARA. Team white is Procellarum, QUELL, and Growth. As the official supporters of the tournament, the super amped members of SOARA are tasked with reporting on the event! The tournament is about to begin! Official English synopsis form Crunchyroll. Plot The episode begins with SOARA welcoming the audience for the annual TSUKIPRO Sports Festival. This is SOARA's first year at the games and they have been chosen as reports for the event as well as having written this year's theme song. Along with their documentary crew SOARA give the audience a glimpse into the behind the scenes event prior to the opening ceremony. As the participants are called to the field SOARA complete their pre-event report while the three managers introduce themselves as the emcees of the event, with Tsukishiro supporting team Red, Kurotsuki supporting team White, and Haiduki neutrally rooting for both teams. The managers introduce their respective teams as they take the field, with Red featuring Six Gravity, SolidS, and SOARA, while White contains Procellarum, QUELL, and Growth. As the athlete representative, Sora takes the stage to deliver the athlete's oath Characters List of characters in order of appearance: * Sora Ohara * Morihito Arihara * Soshi Kagurazaka * Ren Munakata * Nozomu Nanase * Dai Kurotsuki * Kanade Tsukishiro * Fumihiko Haiduki * Hajime Mutsuki * Arata Uduki * Aoi Satsuki * Haru Yayoi * Kakeru Shiwasu * Koi Kisaragi * Shiki Takamura * Rikka Sera * Tsubasa Okui * Dai Murase * Shun Shimotsuki * You Haduki * Kai Fuduki * Rui Minaduki * Iku Kannaduki * Yoru Nagatsuki * Shu Izumi * Eichi Horimiya * Ichiru Kuga * Issei Kuga * Koki Eto * Mamoru Fujimura * Kensuke Yaegashi * Ryota Sakuraba Music Opening Theme * エリアル -ALIEL- - SOARA Ending Theme *Start Line ~Boys, Be Mighty~ - SOARA Insert Songs * Tsukiusa。 Taisou - Tsukiuta Managers * Summer Session - SOARA * CORONA ''- Growth'' * GRAVITIC-LOVE - Six Gravity * Seafloor ''- QUELL'' * KARA DA KARA - SolidS * Ameagari no UFO - SOARA * LOLV -Lots of Love- - Procellarum * Wonder Wand - SOARA * エリアル -ALIEL- - SOARA Gallery Official 1.jpg|Official Preview 1 Official 2.jpg|Official Preview 2 Official 3.jpg|Official Preview 3 (Six Gravity) Official 4.jpg|Official Preview 4 Preview 5.jpg|Official Preview 5 Official 6.jpg|Official Preview 6 (Procellarum) Official 7.jpg|Official Preview 7 Shun.jpg|ShunShimotsuki as he appears in ProAni Diablo 2.jpg|Diablo's cameo in ProAni Haru and Yo.jpg|Haru Yayoi and You Haduki's cameo Dai 6.jpg|Dai in the Cheerleading Game Soshi.jpg|Soshi in the Cheerleading Game Cheerleading Game.jpg|Arata, Dai, and Soshi in the Cheerleading Game Ren.jpg|Ren in the Cheerleading Game Rikka 1.jpg|Rikka in the Cheerleading Game Cheer.jpg|Kakeru, Rikka, and Ren in the Cheerleading Game Oh yis.jpg|Kai, Eichi, and Kensuke in the Cheerleading Game Ryota cheer.jpg|Ryota in the Cheerleading Game Ichiru.jpg|Ichiru in the Cheerleading Game Cheer 1.jpg|Yoru, Ryota, and Ichiru in the Cheerleading Game Episode 6.jpg|Episode 6 End Card Trivia *The athletic events they competed in include: a group jump-rope contest, a ball-toss game, a delivery box relay race, a bring-me game, a song intro quiz, and a bowling game among others. *Shun Shimotsuki's pet, Diablo, makes an appearance in this episode. It's in its usual orange box and won the delivery box relay race (much to everyone but Shun's dismay). *Procellarum's Kai Fuduki revelead in this episode that he loves Growth's song, CORONA. * Hajime revealed that he listens to SolidS' music as he was the one who identified their song KARA DA KARA during the song quiz. *Rikka was voted the "most beautiful" by the fans in the memorable mentions awards. *Ichiru was voted the "cutest" by the fans in the memorable mentions awards. *Mamoru was voted the "most down-to-earth" by the fans in the memorable mentions awards. References Category:ProAni Category:Episodes